


The Time the Sun Held Up the World

by spiceroll



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: If I continue it, also ill probs add the girls later on in the story, anyways pls be gentle, i was on my zimzalabim high and i got too excited, idk what I was thinking, this is my first time putting something on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiceroll/pseuds/spiceroll
Summary: idol au where haetnim is the CEO of a crumbling company called HCO and forms a girl group that consists of yang hyunsuk, jung wook, lee sooman. the three girls initially hate each other but can they work together to keep their company afloat





	The Time the Sun Held Up the World

Sometimes, being the head of one of the biggest corporations in South Korea is one of the best things a person—or I guess dog could ask for. For humans, it’s ‘rolling in the dough’ but for me, it’s all of the dog treats I can afford. Also, I got a collar that can translate what I’m saying. Not to flex on all the poor kids but it's got Swarovski crystals on it. Though, I’m regretting some of my life decisions right now. Because of my exponential spending, my company is on the brink of bankruptcy. That and I desperately need a new group to debut. After the whole incident with one of the biggest scandals called ‘Cold Moon’, I think I need to come up with a plan. Fast.  


“Haetnim, I’m gonna go train with the others. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay. I’m gonna head on back to my company.”

“Alright, I’ll miss you my little sun,” she cooed as she scratches the spot behind my ears.

_Ahhhh, that hits the spot._

The door shuts and I’m left in the house alone yet again. Apparently, Joy asked one of her friends to come over to take care of me.

_Doesn’t she know that I’m potty trained? I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I’m a CEO who’s still being coddled by their mommy. Gross. I’m gonna prove to her that I’m not a baby anymore._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today’s the big day. One of my secretaries informed me that some of my trainees are ready for training. However, there was a tiny issue.

“Miss Haetnim, as much as you’d like to debut your next girl group, I would like to inform you that—”

“Look, we don’t have time to question whether or not it will work. We have to take our chances now.”

I walk through the front of my building through a doggy door and find hear a loud --

**CRASH.**

_Oh no, this can’t be good._

With my four stubby legs, I rush towards the scene of the noise. Low and behold, I entered the studio and there were three girls with the most..interesting faces I’ve seen in the industry. They all had bruises on their arms and legs, ones that look like they won’t go away for a while. One of the girls with luscious red hair, one that flows in long, luscious waves, had a bite mark on her forearm. She gave off a vibe that was almost like a Valley girl. Her face looks like she has something up her sleeve.

_Maybe she’s nice?_

“Who’s the furball?”

_Never mind, she deserves it._

Another girl had long, straight hair that looked nicer than the other two. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t like she’d hurt anyone close to her in anyway.  
Oh god, don’t even get me started on the last girl with glasses. Her face didn’t even match her body. Her body was beautiful but her face did not match her body AT ALL. It’s as if someone was wearing a mask of an old man from a party mask. However, she just had this face that doesn’t even match the complexion of her skin.

The girl with the long, straight hair was on top of the one with red hair while glasses was tugging on the girl with long hair. Hard. If I had to guess, glasses and red head must be friends to some degree to gang up on the one with long hair.

“What are your names, girls?” I asked in the most polite manner.

“Yang Hyun Suk,” said the girl with red hair as she picks her gremlin nails. “But my stage name is YG.”

“Jung Wook, but please call me JYP.” the long haired girl said as she bowed.

“Lee Soo-man, and I prefer to be called SM.”

“Nice to meet you all, may I ask why you were all fighting before I came into the room?”

All three girls stared each other idly before YG opens her mouth.

“I’ve been trying to discuss with the others calmly about why I should be leader.

“Have you seen the way you treat people? It’s gross, I saw you make a girl cry because according to you, you said her dancing sucked,” JYP exclaimed accusingly.

"YG may be a total bitch but she does have her reasons,” SM said defensively.

I try to put my paws in my head to hide my shame as the realization hit me. This was the group of girls my secretary was talking about. This was the group that was supposed to save my company.  
Thanks, I hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tysm for reading this o/ the first chapter's just a setup so hopefully the next one will be longer. i wrote this for fun and honestly i didn't think people would actually wanna read my crackhead ideas hhhhhh if you'd like to, please leave me some critiques! i wanna improve or get some input from yall :) ty and have a nice day/evening. also stream zimzalabim


End file.
